


Ojo por ojo, muerte por muerte | DARKFIC

by HeyGhosty



Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGhosty/pseuds/HeyGhosty
Summary: "Aunque al blader se le fue difícil tragarse el odio, la ira perduró en su corazón hasta esa noche, donde consiguió idear lo que sería la cosecha de esa persona que hizo el mal.Porque el karma puede ser lo que sea. O quien sea."





	1. Capítulo I: Preludio del desastre

**Author's Note:**

> Darkfic: Está enfocado hacia las personas adultas o de mayor madurez. Los Darkfic se encargan principalmente de exponer el “lado oscuro” de los personajes, proponiendo temáticas de tensión, muerte, demencia u otros trastornos psicológicos, suicidio, corrupción, depravación, adicciones u otros temas que reflejen la crueldad y la desgracia humana.

.  
.  
.  
Cuando la desgracia comenzó  
.  
.  
.

Aquel indómito jovenzuelo era brutalmente golpeado por el aire caluroso que se posaba sobre él, que lo dejaba con unas enormes ganas de tirarse hielo del mismísimo ártico a todo su cuerpo, solo para apaciguar el inconmensurable calor que le azotaba sin escrúpulos desde horas de la mañana.

Era obligado a quitarse las prendas que le vestían, cosa que ya hizo hace unos minutos atrás desde que sintió como la tela se le pegaba a la piel (quedándose solamente con sus pantalones negros), causándole incomodidad, aparte de crearle cataratas que lo hundían con su propio sudor. Apenas si respiraba, gracias a una sombrita amigable de un árbol que le salvó y le protegía del malicioso sol. Pero de todos modos no era lo suficiente para detener las gotas que le recorrían por todas partes. Pronto sería una antorcha humana si no se hacía la noche rápido.

Suspiró, aguantando terribles ansias de ventilarse con algo, ya que se convencía a sí mismo que podía soportar la oleada de ardor por unos cuantos minutos más. Aunque perdió la batalla tras segundos después. Se abanicó con su mano y luego con un trozo de hoja cercano a él. El calor se aplanó un poquito por suerte, con eso era suficiente.

Eso le hizo preguntarse, por qué siempre tomaba rutas salvajes que, a pesar de que resistiera dichos caminos, al final le proporcionaban alguno que otro rasguño o en este caso: Calor peor que el infierno. Oh, claro, entrenamiento. Todo el tiempo es entrenamiento. Superarse él mismo es una necesidad que debe cumplir sino quisiera quedarse a un nivel mediocre donde estuviera con los demás bladers de ese calibre. Le ardería más que el sol abrasador si llegase a suceder algo parecido.

Ryuga miró a los lados, en busca de alguna forma de vida que sobreviviera a ese ambiente aparte de él y no encontró nada; plantas secas, tierra, ondas de calor que rizaban en los suelos, lo clásico pero nada relevante en eso.

Se preguntó la razón del silencio que le envolvía desde que llegó allí, se le hizo extraño, demasiado. Como que antes cargaba con unas pequeñas quejas ruidosas diciéndole que esperase, o unas plegarias por ayuda cuando cruzaba sin dificultad alguna montaña. Hizo un esfuerzo por hacer memoria y pensó en algo que podía llenar el vacío dejado por la vocecita hace un día… Kenta, ¿Así se llamaba? Como sea. Lo recordó al ver un diminuto cactus verde.

Claro, Kenta, un pequeño que lo comenzó a seguir para una cosa de no sé qué y tenía relación con fragmentos de estrellas. Parecía importante eso que quería que hiciera, pues lo siguió durante varios días. A pesar de la insistencia de ese niño, de pronto ¡Puf! Ya no estaba encima de él intentando convencerle, raro, porque se veía determinado a ello y de la nada desapareció.

Ryuga supuso que no pudo ganarle al arduo sendero que le impuso como prueba de su valor; después de todo es un niño y ni siquiera puede espantar a un puma como lo puede hacer él. En vez de darle gusto por deshacerse de un peso, le provocó decepción ligeramente, tenía futuro por delante. Bueno, será para cuando lo vea otra vez.

Si es que lo vuelve a ver.

La cruda realidad se presentó hace un día antes de que llegara al acalorado lugar: Kenta perseguía a Ryuga estando en una selva llena de peligros. Primero el pequeño saltaba rocas por un río en el cual cruzaba, tuvo cuidado de no caerse y de que el joven dragón no se fuese de su vista, pero solo su sombra se dilucidaba. Gritó una vez más porque no se fuera tan lejos y no fue escuchado, como siempre.

Kenta saltó con desesperación deslizándose torpemente; mas no se dio cuenta de una parte inclinada que yacía después de pasar el río. Se tropezó al llegar, rodó y cayó en lianas traicioneras, por suerte (mucha suerte) aquellas plantas lo salvaron de un abismo de doce metros hacia abajo.

Al quedar atascado quiso pedir ayuda; no obstante, con aire en pulmones para gritar y ojos llorosos por temor, las lianas se fueron cayendo por el peso del niño. Una por una. Terminó por quedar solo una, que le salvó la vida. Ryuga estaba a una distancia fuera de ese rango, así que ni cuenta se dio cuando Kenta propinó un desesperado grito de socorro. La liana le salvó. O eso hubiese preferido el peliverde, debido a que quedó colgando, asfixiándose. La planta le rodeaba el cuello por un nudo que se formó al caer.

El oxígeno se escapaba de sus pulmones al gastar fuerzas por preferir caer al quitar lo más rápido posible el nudo. Luego de una lucha, consiguió salir en ese embrollo, pero cayó directo en un par de rocas terminando de zafarse. El pobre murió en tan solo segundos por hemorragia interna que le provocó la caída.

La contusión se le formó en la cabeza y espalda con golpearse fuertemente en rocas: El dolor se propagó hasta la punta de los pies, siguió llamando a la sangre dentro de él, provocándole una agonía de sufrimiento puro.

Quería vomitar lo poco que había echado a su estómago. El dolor de cabeza no se hizo esperar, iba a estallar, era tan desesperante que quería morir allí mismo, no veía bien y un montón de cosas que le hicieron de sus últimos segundos algo inefable.

Y lo peor no es su muerte dolorosa; no cumplió la promesa que se inculcó ante sus amigos. Las últimas imágenes que se le pasaron por su inocente mente cuando el dolor de la cabeza hacía efecto, fue a sus compañeros despedirse con besos y abrazos, su extraordinaria vida que tuvo como blader y mucho más. Pero quería morir de forma honrada, no así, por un pequeño descuido al querer ayudar.

Nadie, sabría en donde se encontraba su cuerpo porque estaba completamente SOLO.

Ningún otro supo de él desde ese fatídico día.

•

•

•

Campeonato de la Isla Beyster:

Después del revoltijo que fue al combatir el grupo de Johannes con los de Gingka, apareció repentinamente Ryuga formando auras rojas fuego dando un espectáculo breve de su alucinante fuerza como Blader Legendario.

Ryuga, iracundo por el poder de los demás poseedores del fragmento de estrella, estaba extrayéndole la energía a Orion Phantom B: D, bey de Chris.

Tanto como el presentador y los espectadores se encontraban conmocionados del sorprendente combate, que surgió por la disputa de Gingka hacia Chris, implorándole porque entrara a su bando para impedir la resurrección de Némesis.

Y luego de que se negara, allí estaba, siendo privado del poder restante de Orion por el feroz Ryuga.

—¡Amigo! ¡Ya supéralo! —Le exclamó Johannes al rubio que se estremecía en el suelo.

Sin obstáculos —como un enano de cabello verde— irritantes a su lado, Ryuga prosiguió acaparándose la fuerza en su L-Drago al reír. Sus ojos como llamas y su sonrisa similar a la de un demonio, no, como el mismo diablo.

¿Y que podían hacer los otros? Mirar, porque él es un adolescente el cual apenas siente una mínima amenaza y responde de la peor forma.

Uno de ellos era diferente a lo mencionado anteriormente. Ya se había enfrentado hace un tiempo al chico, ese era Gingka. Él no le temía y le quería hacer frente en ese momento. Valentía, resultado de las diversas batallas anteriores que lo llevaron al límite.

—Ryuga… —Susurró el pelirrojo antes de lanzarse a L-Drago con su Pegasus, temerario al gritar:— ¡No dejaré que hagas eso, Ryuga! ¡Pegasus!

Su bey voló hasta lo indicado pero aunque el choque fuese digno de terminar la batalla, a L-Drago no le causó nada, ya que había adsorbido la mayor vitalidad de Orion. Aquello robó la atención del impetuoso peliblanco que de inmediato clavó sus ojos hacia Gingka.

—¡Ja! ¿¡Crees detenerme con esa mierda de ataque!? ¿¡Eh?! ¡Sabes que te quitaré todo tu poder también!

Gingka con ceño fruncido notablemente, tuvo que contraponerse a lo dicho rápidamente.

—¡Debes de entender que Némesis será resucitado por estas personas! ¡Traerá la desgracia al mundo Beyblade que conocemos! ¡Y necesitamos de tu ayuda, Ryuga! ¡Para detenerlo!

—¡O mejor! —Se interpuso Johannes— ¡Nos ayudas a resucitarlo con tu poder, minino! ¡Estos bastardos no podrán si estás de nuestro lado!

A Ryuga le importó un pepino lo que le ofrecieron, aunque recordó lo que Kenta le había rogado: Que lo tomara en serio y que se uniera a Gingka y los demás. La charla que tuvieron en un campamento cuando el pequeño lloró, se le incrustó en la mente de pronto.

«Aquel día»  
—Entonces rétame… No importa si estamos comiendo o durmiendo. Pídeme una batalla para que te tome en serio.

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojitos cuando oyó esas palabras viniendo de un blader tan rudo y talentoso como él. Ese fue el instante que se propuso a seguirlo.

«Volviendo al presente»

—Entonces… —Susurró Ryuga quitándose la amplia sonrisa de antes— ¿¡Eso era lo que el mocoso quería de mí?! ¿¡Que me uniera a ustedes para salvar al mundo?!

—¿De quién está hablando ahora ese lunático? —Se cuestionó King con su cabello blanco.

—¿No será de Kenta, señor Gingka? —Le propuso Yuki.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto desde que nos despedimos. ¿¡Acaso es de Kenta de quién hablas?!

—Con que así se llama… —Se mencionó dando una ligera mueca de lado— ¡El niñato me rogó porque me uniera a ustedes y por eso me siguió hasta que ya no lo vi más!

Finalmente, Gingka vio el motivo por el cual su amiguito se fue.

—Así que… Kenta… —Imaginó que ya el susodicho se hallaba lejos. Y de todas formas, le agradeció desde adentro por querer contribuir.

Ahí fue donde Johannes aprovechó la charla para atacar a Ryuga y salvar a Chris con Linx, sacando a Orion de ese enredo feo.

—Ustedes si conversan en situaciones menos apropiadas… —Giró a Aguma para inculcarle las ordenes siguientes— Con Chris de nuestro lado estamos bien por ahora. ¡Es tiempo de irnos!

El rubio se alivió, porque ya no le quedaba ni para respirar. Posteriormente, su grupo se desvaneció sin dejar huellas cuando Aguma hizo su maniobra especial, inundando el panorama de color carmesí.

—«¡Wow! ¡Amigos! ¡No sé qué pasó allí pero fue una batalla sorprendente! ¿Y a quién le daremos el trofeo si no está el ganador del torneo?» —anunció el presentador cercano al enorme premio de oro.

—Desaparecieron… Como siempre —Expresó Madoka hinchando sus mejillas.

En la pandilla de Gingka se quedaron atónitos, y más al momento de que Ryuga también se esfumara con un rayo rojo después de gruñir por esa amarga pelea. Los dejó con la inmensa duda de: ¿Dónde está Kenta?

Con aquello plasmado en mente, había pasado dos días desde esa fogosa pelea y aun sin pistas del buscado.

A sus compañeros le provocaba un agujero en sus entrañas, puesto que aquel niñato era un camarada desde hace tiempo ya. Que se desapareciera así, no era extraño, mejor dicho, era inconsolable.

El afectado por la daga de la noticia, fue Gingka, la herida se ampliaba en cada memoria que hacía, intentando recordar los buenos momentos con su colega. Él se obligaba a creerse que un extenso entrenamiento lo mantenía alejado de sus amigos.

•

•

•

Tsubasa tenía una misión simple: Buscar a los elegidos de los fragmentos restantes, con la finalidad de hacer menos pesado el encargo del pelirrojo y los demás. Mientras, en el transcurso del recorrido él se fortalecía como blader.

No se le permitió comentar eso a los otros —Excepto con Hikaru, con ella tenía que hacer contacto de cualquier cosa—, sería una misión en silencio, quizás para no preocupar a alguien. Así que era él nada más con Eagle.

Las caminatas que provocaban estallar sus pies se convirtieron en rutina luego de tres días, siendo acompañado de la mano por la naturaleza, protegido de Eagle seguidamente.

La selva ya no se le hacía tan atemorizante como cuando se introdujo en esta, se alegraba porque ya supiera en dónde estuvo antes y en dónde estaría después.

Aves; de cualquier color existente en el mundo. Bailaban a la par de sus propios cantos, dando su parte a la sinfonía de la amada selva llena de vida y gracia. Tsubasa admiró de nuevo como las plantas se regocijaban en la humedad que les brindaba el respectivo clima. Respiró, aire libre de nicotina, humo o maldad. Su cuerpo estaba más que eufórico. Paz reconfortante, fuera de los parloteos sin final de Gingka o los recurrentes regaños de Madoka.

Su siguiente destino sería un pueblito humilde que encontraría al recorrer dos horas más por el camino señalado en el mapa. Al muchacho le pegó el hambre de pronto, el entorno se consumió por el rugido de su estómago al darse cuenta que era tiempo de almuerzo. Producto de su anticipación, ya tenía listo pescados frescos en su mochila, enrollados por aluminio.

Prendió su fogata y los cocinó sin dificultad, ya casi estaban, podía saborear la piel suave en sus dientes con el aroma embriagante. ¡Nada podía ser mejor! Pensó. Antes de que sonriera por quinta vez —un logro para él—, un desgraciado puma lo mantenía tieso con sus orbes brillantes desde dos metros al frente de la fogata.

Tsubasa pasó a ser estatua de inmediato. Ideó un plan en un parpadeo: Tomaría a Eagle tan rápido como rayo y asustaría al puma, ambos salen a salvo y nada fuera de lo común. Era una idea limpia y sencilla pero la cosa se oscureció cuando Tsubasa se percató de algo sobresaliente con el animal. Sangre en su hocico, goteaba fresca directo a la tierra, dando señales de que el felino gozó de un festín. Y que quería más.

El blader era calcinado por el pavor cuando pronto, otro puma, se avecinó al otro. Los unía el ardor de sus ojos impacientes por el postre, la diferencia de ambos carnívoros, es que el recién llegado, se aferraba a un brazo humano desde su hocico. Aquel liquido carmesí no se sosegada aunque el miembro desprendido ya estuviese lejos del cuerpo que lo acompañaba.

Tsubasa era fuerte, conocido como un blader de talento. Ese merecimiento se fue al demonio, puesto que el ojidorado moría por las horribles ganas de vomitar. Desde donde se encontraba, era azotado en la nariz por el olor putrefacto de esa carne volviéndose uno con los gusanos gozando del desafortunado.

Sinceramente, el almuerzo estaba de más, mejor decidió deshacerse de ambos felinos antes de que por el miedo, fuera él quien estuviera en el lugar de ese bracito.

Conteniendo repulsión tuvo que lanzar a Eagle temblando, y a pesar de la mala puntería, consiguió espantar a los pumas rápidamente con una explosión exigua en un árbol. Estaba a salvo, por ahora, escupiendo varias veces al suelo por el asco que aun le recorría en la columna. ¡No tenía estomago fuerte! ¡Eso es verdad!

Ojeó al cielo lanzando un lamento por aquel que pereció en el lugar, y su cuerpo gastado en una cena de pumas. No cabe duda, dirigía sus condolencias al difunto.

Aunque la curiosidad se presentaba, ofreciendo dudas sobre la identidad del caído, una persona que murió de una forma desconocida, tenía que definitivamente saber de quién se trataba, al menos para pasear un poco por la zona donde dormiría y percatarse de los posibles peligros alrededor. 

Y así lo hizo.

Dejó su campamento a la merced de la selva y con el débil rastro de huellas de garras, avanzó por un camino de dichas pisadas y de lado, gotas de sangre frescas, recordándole el líquido brotar de las venas arrancadas de ese brazo. Otra vez el asco llegó, y con ello directo a una cueva sin iluminación al fondo fue su parada final.

•

•

•

—Narra Tsubasa—

Si el olor de antes era bestial, ahora estoy seguro de que esto es el infierno. Y eso que ni siquiera he entrado a la cueva, porque no me quiero asfixiar o ser tragado por un animal. Es claro la idea del cadáver allí, y más siendo yo, para nada entraría, tampoco que soporte ese ambiente.

Inspecciono a los lados con precaución, por suerte los pumas no andan a la vista, un suspiro cansado es lo que sale de mí. Quizás están adentro, esperando a un inocente caer en la verosímil calma del interior. No soy tonto, prefiero ver sutilmente por las grietas e irme a… ¿Comer? No, ahora no me apetece nada más que solo lavarme los ojos.

¿Debo notificarle esto a Hikaru? Tal vez no, quién querría saber de alguien muerto, si tuviera la elección, hubiera preferido seguir caminando y gastarme los zapatos antes que tener que ver eso. Puedo sentir los gritos que dio el pobre.

Todavía no sé por qué estoy aquí, esperando ¿Qué? ¿A que los pumas vengan? ¿A que el horrible olor me ahogue? Preguntas que no logro responder. Llego a la conclusión de que debo de mirar de quién es el cuerpo —solo por curiosidad— y me marcho, tal vez directo a la aldea, fuera de los salvajes. Buen plan, Otori.

En puntillas, preparo a mi bey por si un animal me ve cara de segundo almuerzo, esbozando el lanzador fuertemente, seguro de mí mismo, desde luego. Soporto la brisa muerta que proviene del interior, es horrible. Está oscuro, no es una novedad, y eso me da desventaja pero acciona los otros sentidos que me sobran y los que he entrenado por años.

Mientras me adentro, puedo escuchar los zumbidos incesantes de lo que es odiosas y gigantescas moscas. Miles… Todas buscando algún punto rancio del cuerpo. Tengo nauseas…

No puedo evitar taparme la mitad de la cara con mi palma, tosiendo inevitablemente entre dedos que se entrelazan a mi rostro. Tengo que sostener el lanzador con una mano por si algo ocurre.

Camino lento, me aproximo a lo que puedo distinguir que es el cadáver, tirado como saco… No puedo soportar ver tanta sangre recorriendo como río… Oh no… ¿E-Esa es la… Costilla? Quiero vomitar… ¿Qué es eso que reluce a un lado? ¿Un bey? ¿Acaso fue un blader? Esto no me da buena espina…

Y las moscas no ayudan… No puedo ver bien pero el cuerpo es pequeño… Como el de un niño de cabello… Dios… Es verde ¡Su cabello es verde! Estoy imaginando lo peor…

¡No puede ser! ¡Es Kenta! ¡Kenta! ¡¿C-Cómo llegó hasta aquí?! ¿Y por qué está…?

…

Mi cabeza da vueltas… Trastabillo impactando con el suelo de pronto… Completamente, sorprendido…

•

•

•

—Narrador omnisciente—

Tsubasa salió de ese entorno, arrojándose a la tierra sin interesarle la posible llegada de los pumas. Respiró agitadamente, limpiando sus pulmones por fin, queriendo borrar esa pavorosa imagen de Kenta muerto, despedazado sin su brazo… Y la sangre, corriendo en cataratas, con un destino desconocido que solo la muerte ha de saber.

Comenzó a sentirse enfermo, a la vez triste. Incluso no supo cómo sentirme al respecto, se trataba de un niño que murió por causas que él desconocía. Pero lo peor no era ver al difunto envuelto por gusanos deleitándose con la carne suave: ¿Cómo les diría esa fatídica noticia a los demás? ¿Cómo lo tomarían si no es con gritos?

Una cosa si es verdad: TENÍAN que saberlo.

La graciosa frase «La curiosidad mató al gato» se clavó en sus pensamientos mientras veía con ojos inertes al desolado Flame Sagitario desde la luz de la selva.

•

•

•

Cuartel General de la WBBA — [6:26 PM]

—¡Hey Gingka! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están allá? —Saludó en devoción Ryo sin dejar su jovial sonrisa desde que empezaron a charlar.

—«¡Estuvo genial el torneo!» —Mencionó su hijo a través de una pantalla de la computadora, pues andaban haciendo video-llamada— «Ryuga y Johannes aparecieron y nos causaron problemas pero… ¡Ya tenemos información de varios Bladers Legendarios! ¡Un tal Chris es un portador del fragmento aunque está de lado de los malos! ¡Uno igual llamado Aguma!» —Agregó acaparando toda la pantalla mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

Desde atrás, los demás no hacían otra cosa que mirar la hiperactividad del muchacho, meneándose de un lado para el otro como si ayudara en la conexión.

—Hmm… Tendremos que convencerlos para que sean parte de nuestro equipo. ¿No lo crees, hijo? —Otra sonrisa se alzó por parte del hombre, mostrando su total atención.

—«¡Pues claro! Pero no te preocupes, papá… ¡Haremos lo posible por derrotar a Némesis! ¡Es nuestro deber!» —El chico tan entusiasmado por lograr grandes cosas, y con inocencia intacta en una repisa, era tan tierno— «¡Ah! Por cierto, quería preguntar… ¿No hay noticias de Kenta todavía?» —Se notó preocupado por lo último.

Ryo entristeció sus facciones ligeramente sin que por ello Gingka lo percibiera.

—¡Nop! Eso es lo que me preocupa, sé que nos contaron sobre que Ryuga estuvo con él pero… —Puso sus manos en su barbilla— No hemos encontrado algún indicio de su actual localización.

El de bufanda bajó hombros y mirada ante la respuesta. Estaría feliz por cualquier cosa que le pudieran ofrecer de su paradero o de su estado. De todos modos debía de esperar las supuestas búsquedas que realizaba el equipo de la WBBA, según su padre por entonces.

—«Oh… Espero que esté bien… Kenta…» —Se dijo en un murmuro compareciente de su amiguito— «¡Papá! Hazme saber de Kenta en cuanto tengas al menos una noticia de él ¿De acuerdo?»

—Desde luego, Gingka… Te mantendré más que notificado.

—«¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! Bueno…» —El chico giró de forma involuntaria hacia atrás— «Creo que es hora de la merienda… ¡No lo sé! Madoka me ve algo raro… ¡Si, Madoka! ¡Ya sé que tu laptop no tiene batería!»

Una risa desprevenida surgió del hombre.

—«¡Nos hablamos mañana! Cuídate, papá.»

—Igualmente, Gingka, y que no sepa que te acuestas tarde… ¡Adiós, chicos!

Una vez hecha la despedida rápida, Ryo cerró la laptop tomando su tiempo a la par del bajón que le provocó la situación actual. La sonrisa que antes deslumbró a su hijo, decayó cuando su portable estuvo cerrada por completo. Suspiró, apocado totalmente.

—Señor… —Le llamó abatida su secretaria peliceleste teniendo ojos rojos notoriamente, había estado llorando a mares durante la llamada.

El hombre pelirrojo no sucumbió al citado. Preservaba sus vacíos orbes al suelo sin pensar nada en particular, el efecto que le generaba aquella lúgubre fotografía mostrada en la gran pantalla de al frente de su oficina. ¿Qué pensar al respecto de una situación así?

Por lo antes expuesto, Hikaru debía remover las lágrimas frescas mientras que se enganchaba sin escrúpulos a su tablet, como si ese inerte objeto la hiciera olvidar de esa monstruosa imagen. Ella era fuerte, un chica que no sucumbe ante nada… Pero cuando la noticia vino fue como si un pedacito del mundo se perdió. Porque Kenta era importante, un niño al cual admirar.

—¿Cuándo se lo piensa decir? —Inquirió la joven.

Ryo tragó saliva nuevamente evadiendo la pregunta para entonces subir el rostro y chocarse con la viva representación de la desdicha: Una fotografía de Kenta Yumiya, descuartizado y devorado —Enviado por Tsubasa anteriormente—. Sin mencionar que donde se suponía iba la cara, ya ni siquiera existía una; los hambrientos pumas hicieron su trabajo.

Se levantó del asiento del escritorio enteramente abatido, avecinándose a la pantalla, tomando respeto por el cadáver irreconocible de ese dulce niño. Donde hubo un gesto de gracia y juventud, se formó un espacio para la desgracia, repleto de sangre y bichos recorriendo hasta que ya no quedara ni un recuerdo de lo que fue.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, envolviéndose entre las palmas donde volvió a exhalar hecho trizas.

—Señor… Se lo tiene que decir a los chicos… —Insistió Hikaru, no tomando valor para voltear a verlo de nuevo.

—¿Y qué crees que dirían al respecto, Hikaru? —Se le escuchó al hombre resoplar aun con sus manos revistiendo su cara—. Ni siquiera yo puedo creer esto… Es que no sé por qué la gente de ese calibre tiene que ser tan miserable —añadió retornando a la foto.

—Sea como haya sido, tiene que decirles esto… ¿No tienen el derecho a saberlo?

Ryo hizo lo mismo pero también apretando puños y sintiendo como las uñas le iban perforando la piel por la rabia.

—¡Hikaru, por Dios! ¡¿Cómo les voy a contar esto con calma?!

En ese protesto, el pelirrojo miró a su asistente permitiendo que las miserables gotas volvieran a inundarle. Prisionero de la furia se convirtió en el instante que el mensaje había arribado a su buzón, por ello ya no temía a expresar como en realidad se sentía.

Tsubasa igual, y por eso tuvo que alojarse en una aldea cercana para no temer por una muerte similar y regresar a la WBBA. Solo ellos, un grupo de agentes forenses y policías, sabían de la tragedia.

La joven secretaria estaba fuera de la mano del consuelo pero no dejaría que el asunto se escondiera como secreto. ¡No era justo!

—¿Quiere entonces disfrazarlo con una máscara y mentirle a su hijo de nuevo?

Eran entendibles sus verdades. Ryo le dio la razón esa vez. No podría echar el tema debajo de una alfombra y ya, ellos tenían que ser obligados a saberlo, aun así, demolería a muchos y no se podría hacer más nada que llorar, porque ya está hecho.

—No, no quiero que viva una mentira… ¡Pero tampoco quiero traumarlo! ¡El imbécil de Ryuga le vale una piedra quien se muere y quien no! —Vociferó, siendo títere de la ira— A ninguno de los muchachos les va a gustar eso, buscaran venganza así se tengan que morir ellos… ¡Lo sé!

—Pero, señor…

—En especial Gingka… No sabes lo terrible que se pone cuando se enoja… —Suspiró, y más tarde fue directo a una ventana, apreciando la ciudad desde aquella alta vista.

Hikaru apagó la inmensa pantalla con rapidez, antes de que le diera cólera, luego sin alejarse de su tablet, se aproximó tambaleante a su jefe notando como la situación le golpeaba en los sentimientos. A un lado, miró la tristeza de sus ojos que veían huecos a los lejanos edificios.

Ella también volteó a ver lo grande de la ciudad, perdiéndose en las diferentes alturas de las diversas edificaciones. En medio de la dulce y delicada afonía, Ryo habló posteriormente.

—Mañana se los digo… —Pronunció el mayor, notablemente fatigado— Déjame digerir esto primero…

—Estaré allí cuando pase. Para apoyarle —Comentó la peliceleste intentando formar una tibia sonrisa.

Al menos Ryo tenía apoyo, dio gracias por ello pero no iba a detener la noticia que pronto tendrían el grupo de Gingka. Llorarían, se enojarían, quizás algo peor… ¿Y qué más hacer? el problema ya estaba.

Y nadie podía regresar el tiempo.


	2. Capítulo II: Estado de resiliencia

.  
.  
.  
Y las lágrimas nunca cesaron  
.  
.  
.

Las gotas de la tormenta, sin benevolencia, golpeaban directo a la ventana de la oficina, haciendo casi imposible el deber de la conexión en la llamada. La interferencia provocaba leves distorsiones a la imagen. El frío y los truenos hacían su debut mientras el hombre de traje contenía llantos que sin duda se acercaban.

La gran pantalla proyectaba a Gingka y los demás bladers, aun estando en las lejanías del país, esperando su vuelo. Gingka fue el primero en demostrar su curiosidad por la expresión que prestaba su padre.

—«¿Por qué esa cara, papá?» 

Ryo no acostumbraba a ser tan serio si no es en casos en donde se le exija eso, a lo que a los bladers les preocupaba, ya que significaba una mala noticia. Rogaron porque fuera de Némesis.

—Chicos… —Habló haciendo notable su descontento— Les tengo información de Kenta.

—«¿¡En serio!? ¿Sabe dónde está?» —Preguntó Madoka.

—«¡Já! ¡Sabía que estaba bien! ¡Se los dije!» —Sumó Gingka.

—Bueno… No es que sean buenas cosas que digamos.

Aquello dio un puntazo justo a los muchachos en la pantalla. No pudieron hablar tras escuchar las rápidas palabras que soltó su mayor, se quedaron callados con ojos extendidos. No esperaban lo peor.

—La verdad es que… —Ryo miró posteriormente a Hikaru y a Tsubasa, quienes asintieron para que continuara. Reenfocó su atención a la llamada sin cambiar su actitud— Lo que les diré es muy fuerte así que espero y no se alteren rápido.

—«Señor Hagane… Me estoy asustando…» —Dijo el castaño de lentes.

—Sí, lo sé… Solo que… —Suspiró— No sé cómo empezar la verdad. Estoy muy asustado ahora mismo.

—Señor Ryo…

Hikaru desde atrás, mantenía su semblante de tristeza que la sofocaba mediante observaba a su jefe bajar la mirada. La noticia les iba a doler mucho pero qué más hacer, sería cobarde enviárselos por un mensaje, era mejor de esa forma aunque el hombre también llorara allí mismo.

Tsubasa en cambio, estaba a punto de salir y no tener que verlos a la cara luego, aunque sería un pecado dejarle todo el drama a Ryo. Y se quedó, con un ademán frio, pero lo hizo.

Ryo respiró antes de poder articular las desgarradoras palabras.

—Pase lo que pase, no se alarmen tanto… Kenta se-

Y ahí fue donde la tierra comenzó a temblar como gelatina en fiesta, agitando todo lo cercano al edificio. La oficina era víctima de miles de objetos sobre el suelo, uno que otro vaso cediendo al estrellarse, muebles permitiendo que las cosas salieran de sus lugares. Cualquier cuerpo cayendo sin control.

Hikaru por instinto soltó su tablet y se sostuvo de Tsubasa dando chillidos, mientras Ryo trataba de establecer de nuevo su centro de gravedad al estarse tambaleando muy brusco.

Los chicos en la pantalla veían con asombro la escena vibrar. ¿Un terremoto? Demasiado conveniente para la situación. Lamentablemente no lograron ver más allá de lo que ocurría, su campo de visión era limitado y apenas podían escuchar lo que sucedía.

—«¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿¡Qué ocurre!?» —Bramaba Gingka junto a los otros que lo acompañaban en sus gritos.

La conexión falló, cortando en fragmentos un par de veces el video para finalmente terminarlo de pronto, dejando esa gran pantalla en negro. Al otro lado seguían gritando por respuestas, desesperados y angustiados, y por el otro, Ryo y Tsubasa yacían como las cosas que cayeron.

—¡Tsubasa! —Hikaru llamó aferrándose al marco inmóvil de la puerta. No supo cómo pero logró conservarse de pie— ¡Señor Ryo!

La luz roja de la alarma tintineaba incrustándose en los ojos delicados de los presentes, era un terremoto seguro y el color de esa tormentosa luminosidad lo recalcaba. ¿Qué más ha de causar tales magnitudes de movimiento?

—¡Cuidado con las cosas que caen!

Avisó el pelirrojo antes de rozar en intentos nulos de sostenerse con la pared, pues ya no habían otras opciones con las cuales ayudarse porque la mayoría ya andaba de arrastras en los suelos. Las posibilidades de quedar bajo escombros se elevaban mediante las ventanas se partían, dejando los vidrios amenazadores por todas partes. Prácticamente explotaron de la nada.

La lluvia y la oficina; metódicamente eran un solo sitio. Las fuertes ventiscas atrayentes de la tormenta eran un fuerte verdugo, las gotas colmaban sobre los individuos que miraban en horror al dragón rojo deambular sobre las destrozadas ventanas.

—¡No puede ser!

Tsubasa veía la viva presencia del emperador Dragón en su esplendor al frente; Ryuga había causado todo el revuelto. No es como si temiera a que el odioso chico estuviera a punto de entrar a carcajadas, eso lo admiraba cada vez que lo encontraba. Era su poder como Blader Legendario. Estaba jugando con el edificio como si nada, mientras las vidas en los demás pisos aclamaban por vivir otro día más.

Ryo tomó energía para estabilizarse e ir a donde se suponía eran las grandes ventanas de la oficina, con manos adoloridas por los cristales diminutos en ellas. Al llegar, tuvo el panorama perfecto del clima tempestuoso arrasando basura, y los dientes de Ryuga formando la sonrisa más maniaca que haya presenciado. Y los rayos adornando el cielo con sus breves espectáculos de luces.

—Ryuga… —Con suerte pudo pronunciar el nombre entre dientes. El hombre ya no contaba con la amabilidad del pueblo Koma— ¡Tsubasa, Hikaru! ¡Huyan de aquí!

Frenéticamente les brindó su mirada observando las palidecidas caras de ambos jóvenes, pobres de esas almas que ni procesaban qué podían hacer.

—¡Ya me escucharon! ¡Largo!

—¡Señor Ryo! ¡Venga con nosotros! —Reclamó la asustada peliceleste.

—¡Tengo que encontrar a Fireblaze!

Ojeó otra vez la mirada rojiza del chico dragón.

—¡Salgan! —Repasó como si no notara que el temblor se había apiadado de sus almas— ¡Y Tsubasa!

El nombrado reaccionó al ser convocado con pavor.

—¡No trates de luchar con él! ¡Es más fuerte que tú! ¡No hagas una tontería!

A Otori le hirvió las venas, y no supo la razón. Lo llamaron débil prácticamente, obvio no era un elegido como varios ya pero no dejaba a parte la ira que se le acumulaba por Ryuga. Ryo sabía de por sí que eso pensaba justamente, él era muy orgulloso para ese comentario.

—¡Kenta! ¡Sal de ahí para tener un combate, mocoso!

Esa voz rígida que entumecía a los valientes habló entre los truenos y las ráfagas de aire. Ryuga incitando a la violencia, desde siempre.

El pelirrojo con voluntad de hierro fue en busca de su antiguo bey, sin antes haberle subrayado a Tsubasa y a Hikaru que debían marcharse lejos, muy lejos. Todo alterado, registró en los cajones tirados que pudiesen recordarle la ubicación de Fireblaze, aunque el desorden le provocaba pánico, y los cristales dolor.

Mientras, la lluvia no tenía piedad en la escena, tampoco Ryuga, expulsando a los oponentes de su vista. Guardias y encargados de la WBBA siendo sacados al instante por él; no eran ni lo mínimo que era Kenta.

—¡L-Drago! —Ordenaba aquel jovenzuelo tirando las esperanzas y los bey que se suponía, lo iban a detener— ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! ¡Destruye todo!

Otra risotada se expandió entre los truenos, peor que un infierno imaginado. Ni siquiera el grupo de guardias lograba mantenerse a la par.

Tsubasa ya había bajado durante la feroz contienda, y desde luego se soportó el agua fría para al menos hacer razonar a Ryuga. Él era escalofriante, no se inmutaba a pesar de tener miles de pecados pegados a su espalda, cosa que al ojidorado le ardía. ¿Si sabía lo de Kenta? Pensó que por sus palabras, aun no.

—Ustedes… —Su tono era como el fuego hostil, listo para quemar— No son rivales para mí, así que no se metan en esto…

En ese momento, dirigió su penetrante mirar a Tsubasa, mencionándole con la misma que tampoco lo hiciera, porque a su parecer era la perdida que le gastaría la vida.

El muchacho de cabellera larga y empapada gruñó disgustado, subestimar sus habilidades incrementadas le parecía idiota de su parte. Mejor sería darle un espectáculo de dichos poderes. Tal vez vengaría lo del pequeñuelo, nadie de allí lo haría.

Como si no tuviera huesos, la peliceleste titiritaba sin control a una oficina de bajo de su jefe, fuera de tomar la decisión de salir aunque su vida estuviese en mayor peligro adentro. Ryuga; su principal razón. Le tenía pavor a ese hombre, desde que dejó el Beyblade. Cuando luchó con él, tuvo muchos traumas, le provocó Estrés Post Traumático como castigo. Aun percibía el zumbido de la malicia en las noches frías. Así que, no tenía ni las diminutas intenciones de ver lo que ocurría. Repetir las memorias que alguna vez se reprimieron en ella para no volver al pasado, eran pesadillas incesantes y agobiantes. Mejor quedarse escondida debajo de un escritorio, pero su humilde refugio no la protegía de los ronquidos estruendosos de la lluvia, y la risa perpetua de Ryuga.

Infortunado de Tsubasa que daba todo en aquel infinito combate bajo la manta empapada de su ambiente.

—¡Eagle! ¡Sigue atacando!

El chico con pronunciación átona casi se queda sin fuerzas para ordenarle a su bey qué hacer. Era aventado un sinfín de veces a donde el poder de los ataques de L-Drago le permitiera. Y rendirse no era una opción, lo tenía muy en claro las otras ocasiones de donde se ponía de pie para continuar.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsubasa? —Nuevamente habló el peliblanco, estimulando la impotencia en el aludido— ¡¿Acaso cortaron tus alas, pollo?! ¡Recuerda que ya no eres nada para L-Drago Destroy!

L-Drago mostró fuego antes de darle otra paliza a Eagle, enviándolo justo a los pies de su dueño. La furia chispeaba sobre los combatientes, técnicamente combatiente; los guardias cayeron noqueados.

—¡E-Eagle! —Tsubasa refunfuñó una vez más, vacilante— ¡Entiende, Ryuga! ¡Kenta no está aquí! ¡Y ya no volverá!

El indómito joven de capa abrió sus ojos demostrando sorpresa. Atrás un relámpago desfiló con urgencia.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que… ¡Murió por tu culpa durante el tiempo que te siguió! Eres un animal, desgraciado… —Lo ultimó lo musitó en forma apagada.

Ryuga no concebía una manera de entender lo dicho ¿Se suponía que fue por él? En ningún momento le pidió que lo persiguiera, Kenta tomó esa decisión porque le pareció buena a su conveniencia, solo lo ponía a prueba. Y sin embargo, en el fondo se encendía la desolación, no sabía los motivos.

Lo meditó entre que las gotas recorrían inertes sobre la piel de sus mejillas, desplomándose al llegar a la barbilla directo al suelo.

—¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Ya no está?

—¡Sí! ¡Así es! ¡Y todo fue por ti y tu necedad! ¡Lo mataste!

Al menos Tsubasa lo distraía hasta que Ryo se le ocurriera cualquier otra cosa, como lo era escapar con Hikaru. O hasta que recuperara el aliento.

—Mientes… —Pronunció el de capa— ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!

Los volcanes al estallar quedarían chicos con el fugaz fuego que se avivó en los ojos de Ryuga, despertando una inmensa aura de color carmesí y llamando a la bestia bit de L-Drago.

.  
.  
.

Luego de desarreglar mucho más los muebles del piso con manos temblonas, Ryo al final logró hallar a Fireblaze intacto en un cajón, listo y armado para la batalla. Desde un tiempo, los meses posaron sobre aquello envolviéndolo en una frazada helada de pasado.

Besó a su viejo bey tras susurrar palabras de victoria en su honor, la situación le brindó un toque de esperanza sabiendo que podría contribuir en algo. Intentó llamar a la policía pero las líneas de conexión eran pésimas.

Su suerte de hundió un poco más en segundos; la vibración regresó a la edificación tumbando en seguida al hombre, significaba que la lucha allá abajo era intensa. Se alegró en vez de aterrarse porque su subconsciente le dejaba crearse la idea de que todo estaba bien. Tal vez minimizó a su agente especial Otori después de todo. Le rogó a lo que sea por que estuviesen a la misma altura en cuanto a energía.

Un grito femenino en un piso menor fue el atronador en sus oídos, nada podía ponerse peor tras oír a Hikaru implorar por misericordia seguido de un rayo retumbar.

—¡Hikaru!

El pelirrojo se levantó tan rápido que casi cae de nuevo, se dirigió con pesadez al marco quebrantado de las ventanas e indagó la posible ubicación de su asistente. Obtuvo la vista de Tsubasa y Ryuga enfocados en su combate.

Chispas por aquí, insultos por allá, la lluvia enemiga de ambos; combinación extrema. Explosiones y ataques sobraban, algunos causantes de fracturas pequeñas en Eagle. No era bueno sin dudas.

—¡Ryo!

Hikaru se hizo notar al tomar el grito de nuevo con la voz más quebrada que los vidrios sobre el suelo. Sacó al nombrado de esa batalla la cual veía.

—¡Hikaru! ¡Sostente!

La muchacha se colgaba de los recuadros dañados de la ventana, sin lograr sostenerse con ganas debido al pánico, y por el inconmensurable dolor desgarrador de sus débiles dedos. Se aferraba porque le quedaba mucho que vivir pero los vidrios incrustando parte de su carne eran el castigo que soportar por ese costo.

—¡S-Señor R-Ryo!

Su rostro empapado por el clima y sus abundantes lágrimas.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Resiste!

No tuvo la conciencia necesaria para imaginarse la realidad qué sería si ella se soltara. No supo cómo pero bajó y llegó a donde su ayudante luchaba por no perecer. Estabilizó su respiración ligeramente en la puerta, terriblemente sudado. ¿Qué acaso nadie estaba en el edificio? Sinceramente nadie se hallaría allí si no fuera por el alboroto que formó Ryuga. Espantó a los presentes cuando la alarma tintineó. Un trueno partió el cielo gris enviando su ronquido de fondo.

—¡Hikaru! ¡Ya voy! —Le informó entrando ya a la habitación.

Al diablo la razón de cómo llegó hasta el borde de su muerte, era inocente y no merecía ese destino.

Los escombros del techo pasmaron al suelo cuando cayeron trozos similares a las rocas. Era culpa de esa odiosa gotera y la humedad a causa de la tubería rota. A Ryo le espantó el hecho de tener que pasar por ahí en salvación de Hikaru. Qué pena le daría a los muebles tirados que obstruían un segundo o tercer camino.

—¡Me resbalo! —Una súplica salió de la chica antes de que el hombre minimizara lo del techo y saltara a su ayuda.

Los humanos se tienden a dejar llevar por la violencia o la alteración de alguna situación, un ejemplo claro sería Ryo al observar a su asistente afanada por estar segura en sus brazos. Él no pensó, solo reaccionó.

El sobresaltado pelirrojo se deslizó por debajo de la cúpula deteriorada con el rezo que aun no terminaba en los labios. Por alguna razón imaginó a Gingka saludarle con una enorme sonrisa de juventud.

Y fue donde el reloj de su tiempo se estancó en cuanto las ruinas amenazadoras cumplieron su cometido; se desplomaron sobre la parte inferior de Ryo.

—¡Hika-

El fuerte llamado abandonó su boca a medias antes de poder darse cuenta que se hallaba bajo la merced del concreto. El quebrantamiento de su medula, y del techo, retumbó peor que los rayos al caer sobre alguna parte.

No sabía si la mala suerte la trajo Tsubasa que vio a Kenta, aunque definitivamente vivían el infierno. Quizás peor que el sufrimiento eterno. Ninguna vez anotaban una. ¿Eran señales de su derrota futura? No importaba para el hombre, pues agonizaba con el dolor punzante a su espalda, creyó que morir le sería mejor.

¿Y Tsubasa como estaba?, se preguntó. Ojala que bien, se contestó. Los trozos del techo que yacían sobre la mitad de su cuerpo se convertían en la pesada carga que llevaría en sus pesadillas.

Totalmente vencido en el suelo, sin lograr moverse. Sus ojos le ofrecieron una última visión ambigua de las manos de Hikaru desprenderse a lo que sea que sujetaba, solo dejando la sangre que recorría sus dedos antes de caer. No escuchó el chillido que dio Hikaru debido a que su conciencia se perdió en el apático negro de su mente, para luego quedarse desmayado sintiendo el palpitar de la lluvia.

.  
.  
.

«Bi-Bi-Bi-Bi»

El cantar de la máquina, mostrando líneas ondular a un latoso ritmo en la pantalla, dando a entender que la vida del chico conectado aun seguía allí.

Tsubasa, desde la camilla, mantenía solamente sus ojos huecos sobre Ryo al mismo tiempo que este le interrogaba con delicadeza sobre lo sucedido. El doctor en una esquina anotando los posibles síntomas que revelaba el ojidorado, veía en silencio, con paciencia.

—¿Si me recuerdas, verdad? —Comenzó a preguntar el de cabellos rojizos.

—Supongo… Que sí… —Espetó en un suspiro el cansado muchacho.

—Ah ¿Es normal eso? —Giró al médico que le asintió débilmente como respuesta.

—No recuerdo muchas cosas antes de golpearme... —Reveló Tsubasa— Un chico y yo peleábamos. Su nombre es algo difícil de recordar… No sé por qué la verdad… —Tosió antes de querer preguntar sobre su bey— ¿Eagle está dañado?

—No, no tiene mayor daño —Mintió Ryo sosteniendo una ligera sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Sé que era muy difícil la batalla —Movió sus opacados orbes al techo con tanta calma—. Y… Hikaru estaba alado de mí pero sin vida… Mi Hikaru…

Al señor Hagane se le humedecieron los ojos sin que lo notara. El doctor a la distancia permaneció al margen, indiferente de la situación.

El coro del medidor cardiaco continuó su nivel de sinfonía aunque al adolescente se le doblara la voz en tan solo los pequeños recuerdos que consiguió obtener.

—La vi en el suelo… Llena de sangre…

Se sumergió de nuevo en las memorias que se demostraban previas y rápidas, casi como un rayo de esa noche, apenas presentándose y poder sacar lo relevante:

Tsubasa se había distraído de aquel combate absurdo, aunque fuese en vano no contaba con muchas opciones. No sabía que Hikaru colgaba de las ventanas, porque la Bestia Bit de L-Drago le había atacado dentro de la oficina donde se suponía estaba oculta, pero Ryuga se las arregló para asustarla tanto que quedó sobre metros del suelo.

Ryo quedó inconsciente luego de quedar rendido ante los escombros del techo. No salvó a su asistente de la inminente muerte que se seleccionó para ella.

Al menos no la vio después de que pasará por ello; Tsubasa sí. La chica se desplomó a lado de él, con todo y sonido de sus huesos partiéndose presenció el joven. Aunque nada más pudo rememorar ciertos lapsos cortos estando relatando. Desde que la sangre corrió a sus pies mientras que algunos guardias recuperaban sus sentidos, hasta la dirección de los ojos violetas de Hikaru que apuntaban hacia él. Cortos pero grandes efectos que le causarían traumas y pesadillas.

Muertos ojos encajados en el muchacho, y el líquido carmesí formando un río inagotable dando con los zapatos del mismo. Para cerrar la obra, Ryuga lo atacó al usar su maniobra especial. Allí fue donde terminó dándose en la cabeza contra la pared de la entrada del cuartel general.

La negrura se apoderó de sus ojos y el dolor comenzó cuando finalizó en un charco de agua y sangre.

—Tsubasa… —Llamó Ryo.

No contestó el chico. Hipnotizado por el techo.

—¡Otori!

Suspiró tras un quejido— ¿Hm?

—No tienes por qué recordar eso. Ya pasó.

El médico escribió en las hojas sobre las reacciones del paciente: Falta de concentración y pérdida de memoria.

—Pero es que… —Apretó las sabanas sutilmente, aparentemente postrado— Su brazo apuntaba a la dirección equivocada… Su lindo rostro… Ya ni siquiera sé si era ella…

—Ya Tsubasa, ya no dig-

—Y sus ojos me miraban como si fuese mi culpa… ¿Lo fue de verdad? —Empezó a moquear sin exhibir alguna expresión en su vagabundo rostro— ¿Acaso fue mi culpa por no ser un blader fuerte, Hikaru? —Ese murmuro salió de él a la par de lágrimas involuntarias.

—¡Tsubasa! ¡No digas esas cosas! —Contradijo Ryo— ¡Sabes bien que eres hábil y muy fuerte! ¡No te atormentes por algo que no ocurrió por ti!

—Pero… ¿Y Kenta? Yo lo vi ayer igual que ella… Estaba mal…

Cambió la conversación de pronto, producto de la amnesia leve del accidente. Y le era aun peor a Ryo aguantarse el lloriqueo, por querer decirle que eso habían pasado hace dos semanas y media atrás.

El doctor dio por concluida la visita antes de que el paciente se colapsará por depresión o ansiedad, también por los golpes de dolor que de la nada le surgían a Tsubasa. Ryo no se opuso, entendía que necesitaba descanso y procesar las cosas. De todos modos seguía opinando lo mismo, él no era Otori, su orgullo se largó junto a la fortaleza que le sobraban.

Con el pensamiento clavado en mente, se retiró de la habitación para toparse con su hijo, mirando a la ventana que le separaba de su compañero.

Atrás de Gingka, todos juntos se encontraban sentados; Madoka, Yu, Kyoya y Yuki. Aunque se hubiera llenado el hospital de muchos más bladers de no ser por las normas de las instalaciones.

Madoka, inconsolable, era la que llenaría un balde de tanto llorar. Yuki y Yu se encargaban de abrazarla o de animarle lo que podían. Kyoya, sin habla, recostado en la pared enfocándose en cualquier punto que no sea la mecánica. Y Benkei, en alguna parte de la ciudad actuando como cobarde al excusarse que es muy sensible para las noticias así.

—Gingka…

Ryo hospedó una de sus manos en el brazo de su hijo para que le sirviera atención. El chico se guió a él cuando sus pieles rozaron.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya terminó la visita?

—Así es, es hora de irnos.

Sin embargo, no quería. El jovenzuelo dio otra ojeada a su padre, seguido, a la silla de ruedas que usaba desde el accidente.

Continuaba culpándose por aquello, por no haber estado cuando pasó. Esa silla de ayuda era la evidencia de la batalla que dieron los doctores al pretender preservar la vida de Ryo Hagane, aunque como todo lo bueno, viene con un Yang; a causa de la lesión medula del hombre, le diagnosticaron paraplejía, inutilizando sus miembros inferiores.

—Claro. Solo déjame hacer algo primero…

Gingka se avecinó a Madoka y se postró ante ella en cuclillas. La miró por unos cuantos segundos notando las obvias gotas que salían a mares de sus relucientes ojos cielo. Era imposible poder unir miradas con la castaña, provocaba el mismo efecto que ella tenía. Le fue embarazoso al blader de bufanda tenerla de frente.

—Madoka…

Llevó una de sus manos al hombro de la femenina, y fue, como conectaron entre vistazos por fin, causando que las lágrimas de Madoka, se secaran levemente. El de bufanda le sonrió, ella se quedó con silencio. Tranquila. Serena.

—¿Gingka…?

Antes de que él le contestará, el rugido de su estómago fue el detonante que hizo a la mecánica peor que un Ryuga.

—¡Ay, disculpa! ¡Creo que tengo hambre! —Se sobó detrás de la cabeza mientras esbozaba un gesto despreocupado.

Madoka no se ahorró lo histérica que andaba por la idiotez del chico. ¿Qué esperarse de él? Nada más que cualquier estupidez. Kyoya gruñó y se llevó la mano derecha a la cara negando repetidas veces.

—Qué imbécil es…

Definitivamente Gingka era quien menos se tomaba en serio las cosas. Amano casi despierta a los muertos por hacer saber sus quejas. Como Yu sabía que aquello serían decenas de regaños, preparó a Yuki avisándole que cubriera sus oídos.

—¡Gingka! —Bramó al dar un salto y levantarse— ¿¡Crees que es gracioso?!

—¿Por qué lo dices, Madoka? ¿Hice algo malo? —Totalmente fuera de lugar, el mencionado permaneció en la posición de antes.

—Dios, dame paciencia con este muchacho… —Se comentó Ryo en su mente evitando formar parte del drama.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tsubasa está mal, Kenta y Hikaru muertos! ¡Y tú cómo…! ¡Cómo…! —Madoka rugió.

—Tranquilícese, Señorita Madoka… —Solicitó Yuki escondiéndose de hombros.

—¡No! ¡Estoy cansada de este estúpido! —Apuntó a Gingka— ¡No me estés molestando con tus bromas ya! ¡Tómate esto en serio por una vez! ¡S-S-Solo…!

La tristeza retornó a la mecánica. Madoka se escapó del sitio teniendo un colapso de llanto, seguida por Yuki que la persiguió por todo el hospital.

Mientras, Gingka se colocó se pie pensando en lo que había hecho. Nada más no quería actuar de manera triste ante ellos, ya que sería rendirse ante la situación. Kenta le hubiera animado hasta hacerle reír.

Pero él no estaba. Entonces, sonrió al voltear de nuevo a su padre afirmándole que ya era hora de irse antes de que le diera por tirarse por una ventana.


	3. Capítulo III: Clemencia de la demencia

.  
.  
.  
A su merced como esas pobre almas  
.  
.  
.

Se sentía sofocado por cuatros manos y brazos que prensan sin prudencia sus miembros. Las dos almas perdidas; Hikaru y Kenta. Lo llenaban de su sangre que derraman por sus heridas. Las voces sonaban en un coro infernal de los espíritus aclamando la piedad de sus existencias, solo hablando en un tono inaudible:

—Venganza, venganza, venganza. Ryuga, Ryuga, Ryuga… Ayuda...

Es como si les faltara el aire en cada silaba.

A Gingka le atrae las palabras que le suenan a justicia.

—¡Gingka!

El nombrado volvió a la escena exhalando de un golpe. Los latidos agitados del muchacho se apoderan del lugar antes de los quejidos de Ryo.

Al recapacitar, se alejaron de los escalones, regresando a su antiguo sendero en total silencio. Su padre aprovechó el tiempo para respirar, a causa del susto. Sin olvidar los regaños que le daría.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estabas a punto de lanzarme por las escaleras? —En cada entonación, aumentó el volumen con autoridad.

Gingka detuvo los pasos, por ende la silla de ruedas igual paró.

—Eh...

No supo que contestar. Tenía más miedo de su papá que de los espíritus. Y no lo hizo porque así lo dispuso, aun así ¿Cómo explicarle aquello a su padre sin que quiera mandarlo al psicólogo?

—No fue mi intención —Es la excusa que sale en cuanto recaudó determinación.

Ryo calló, y así meditó de lo que ocurrió: Venganza. Esa blasfemia de palabrita le pegó escalofríos en tan solo pensarla.

—Párate en frente —Le mandó impostado, con poca cordura.

Gingka estrujó los lados de su pantalón, más que estar horripilado pero obedeció al instante. Se situó flaqueante adelante de su mayor. Evitó cualquier contacto que pudo tener a su mirada, no deseó admirar su expresión.

—Dijiste que querías vengarte. ¿Verdad?

—S-Solo quise proponer algo que se me pasó por la mente... ¡Je! —Rió avergonzado. No ocultó que estaba nervioso— No estoy contento con lo que ha hecho Ryuga. Quiero… Darle una lección.

Su padre tampoco escondió su mortificación. Luego de que le hiciera una seña para que se allegara a su persona, el blader se acercó a él, temeroso de lo que pudiera insistirle.

Persistió más el quejido del muchacho, que el eco de la mano en su cara después de haberle propinado un bofetón. Ryo, con brazo su brazo en el aire aun, fue víctima de temblores y calambres en la mano.

La corrección es buena si se sabe aplicarla, por el contrario, él jamás imaginó pegarle a su único hijo debido a una simple opinión. Ese momento, fue una excepción.

—Lo siento… Debes de entender que me duele más a mí que a ti.

El chico se sostuvo de su mejilla enrojecida, sin lograr vencer a ese sentimiento de culpa. “Me lo merecía”, piensa estando de acuerdo con su mayor.

—Debes de entender que la venganza no es buena. Te consume de odio y rencor… Como cuando Ryuga me insultó tratando de vencerte —Hizo memoria sobre a lo que decía—, ¿qué pasó cuando te enojaste? Te derrotó. Perdiste el control y te venció.

No pasaron los días en los que Gingka no llegue a recordar esa vez. La increíble furia que lo devoró fue inaudita. Tanto que lo marcó.

—Ahora, deja que el karma se encargue de él —Continuó Ryo—, porque… ¿Qué le pasa a las personas que hacen el mal?

El joven se acomodó en postura derecha para responder, difuminado todavía por la cachetada.

—Reciben lo que cosechan… —Se puso cabizbajo, lleno de vergüenza. Le ardió en su pecho pensando en lo que le diría Kenta sobre lo que planeaba.

—Me alegra que lo hayas entendido —Sonrió al final. Cansado sin precedentes.

Aunque al blader se le fue difícil tragarse el odio, la ira perduró en su corazón hasta esa noche, donde consiguió idear lo que sería la cosecha de esa persona que hizo el mal.

Porque el Karma puede ser lo que sea. O quien sea.

.  
.  
.

Los pasos en martirios del peliblanco eran la muestra de su agotamiento; rendido ante las calles de miles de personas yendo de acá para allá. El moribundo Ryuga de un mundo en busca de un sitio en donde dormir por esa noche.

Calado por el sueño, decidió dar sus últimos movimientos hasta donde la ciudad no le fuera un problema. Una banca de un parque, el bote de un basurero o debajo de un puente, el sitio no importaba. El sueño lo consumía.

Quedarse en esa ciudad ya le era fastidioso. Por las ultimas noticias que recorrían los días, apuntándole los errores que cometió ya hace tiempo atrás.

Las letras en ese periódico que recordó leer pasaban por sus memorias como una canción contagiosa:

“Martes, 18-

La noche del lunes, fue cuando la compañía World Beyblade Battle Association (WBBA) tuvo una tragedia durante una batalla Beyblade. El cuartel general de la ciudad, se sacudió de pronto según testigos. Afirman que el blader conocido como Ryuga, era el causante de dicho temblor con su bey L-Drago Destroy.

(…)

Hubo muchos heridos, entre ellos, el director de la WBBA; Ryo Hagane. Incluyendo guardias del edificio y tres trabajadores. Uno reconocido fue Tsubasa Otori. Todos estos actualmente se encuentran internados en el hospital.

Pero el desconsuelo llega cuando una secretaria muere de una contusión en el accidente tras caer de varios pisos, de nombre…”

Y no quiso seguir viendo las líneas que le extendían.

Las fotografías de la difunta Hikaru se volvieron la cosa que no quería ver, y no comprendía el motivo. Quizás la culpa de haber provocado ya dos muertes. Tener esos ojos como inyectadoras, aunque solo sean imágenes impresas, le eran escalofriantes tales ideas.

Probablemente la policía lo anduviera buscando, tampoco le interesaba. Sabía una que otra cosa para quitárselos de encima —Significaba usar a su L-Drago—.

Al continuar su camino hacia cualquier vago lugar en donde dormir por fin, no cayó en la tentación del olor a las diversas comidas mandando en el aire. Ni una moneda que dar a cambio de un pedazo de carne cruda al menos, tampoco interesa, porque solo esa noche encontraría una estadía en donde sea y se retiraba lejos al día siguiente.

Tenía que prevalecer en la localidad recluido de su apariencia normal, es decir, escondido por una capucha andrajosa que le pasara por desapercibido. Su rostro en carteles de “Blader peligroso” fueron los detonantes que le hicieron gruñir más de una vez. No se tenía que preocupar porque no supieran quien era.

Entre grupos de individuos de las calles, caminó indiferente entre aquellos que chocaban con su persona, echando fuego a la llama de la impaciencia que le llenaba. Pronto se iría de allí, no más esa noche y ya.

Poseyendo su fogosa mirada pegada en la acera, tuvo que detenerse a las orillas del pavimento gracias al semáforo en verde. Le dio tiempo de vigilar sus alrededores; gente por montón, autos yendo y viniendo, la rutina de todas las noches de una metrópoli.

—Odio tener que estar escondiéndome de esta gente… Me siento extraño… —Pensó— Mi cara está en todas partes y podrían avisarle a la policía. ¡Maldito seas, Kenta!

Oculto en su caperuza —Y rodeado de personas—, elevó la cara por curiosidad. Cosa que le causó un tremendo susto al distinguir entre la muchedumbre, a un pequeñuelo de cabello verde.

Sus indolentes ojos que exponían la muerte de lo que alguna vez fue, y lo que pudo ser. La sangre que deslumbró sus atuendos sucios y la expresión de un niño perdido.

Se quedó boquiabierto. Mudo. ¿Era él? ¿Kenta?

—¿Acaso es…?

No asumía una palabra digna para describir lo que yacía en frente. El recuerdo inmarcesible* del chiquillo ya no se asemejaba a lo que vivió con él: La falta de un brazo y un ojo marcaba fuertemente su presencia allí. ¿Nadie más lo veía? Era eso lógico, de ser así todo aquel a su lado fuera huido despavorido.

Ryuga quiso… ¿Correr? Raro. El sueño se le fue. El sentimiento de estar minimizado y desear escapar. Para nada algo de su zona de confort.

—No puede ser… Tú… Tú estás muerto…

Esa importuna mirada de Kenta le hacía sentir culpa. La odiosa culpa de la cual anhelaba fugarse. Retrocedió a pesar de que el semáforo ya estuviera en rojo, y los transeúntes pasaban al otro lado. Miedo, por primera vez concibió lo que es esa emoción.

Para tratar de salir de ahí, volteó con intenciones de correr en la dirección opuesta aun con el corazón en la boca. Y antes de seguir derecho, allí Kenta lo recibe de repente.

—¡Maldición! —Involuntariamente, gritó. Varios que cruzaban, lo toman por demente.

Se topó de nuevo con el chico. Obvio notó que no era humano, pues de ir de una acera a otra es imposible. Comprendió que esa cosa no lo dejaría en paz, se le veía en la mugrosa cara.

Su respiración ya no era común. Se le revolvió sus adentros en cuanto aquel ser le sonrió muy, muy lentamente, queriéndole transmitir un “Venganza”.

.  
.  
.

Ryuga terminó casi debajo de un puente de quién sabe dónde; pero no salía de la ciudad debido al agotamiento que obtuvo al correr de… Eso.

Cruzó por las calles, fastidió a la gente que atropelló y casi se cae dos veces. Fue osado de su parte finalizar en ese sitio tan oscuro. Juraría que notó a Hikaru en un par de veces también, igual de fea que el niño. No vio más al espíritu en un par de cuadras atrás, y todavía tenía la necesidad de irse pronto. El maratón aun no llegaba a su final.

—Maldición… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué me seguía? —Se cuestionó con su pecho subiendo y bajando— ¿Era Kenta…? ¿Y la otra…?

Guió su mano a su rostro queriendo desprenderse del sudor. Miró a la derecha; no hay nada. Ahora a la izquierda; lo mismo.

—Si es así, buscan asustarme los desgraciados… ¿Ahora tengo que vivir con ellos detrás de mí?

Apoyó su adolorida espalda contra el metal del puente, para así deslizarse por el hierro hasta el césped, donde decidió sentarse y patrullar nuevamente el entorno negruzco.

—No me sigue… Pero siento que alguien me vigila…

A un lado, pasto. Por el otro, lo mismo. Y ni un alma en el lugar, dejando atrás los autos que andaban por su camino de vuelta o saliendo de la ciudad. Las estrellas y lo azabache del cielo ayudaban en reparar su serenidad.

Se refugió en su capucha mientras los vientos congelados le acariciaban. Buscó su bey por si alguna situación se le presentaba, lo tenía, por suerte no se le perdió en el sendero. Bostezó, aparentemente, adormilado.

—No debo dormirme… —Se exigió en voz alta. Aunque mejor debía descansar con un ojo y con el otro vigilar, como se ejercitó toda su vida.

—No, creo que no debes hacerlo —Otra persona, habló. Obstruyendo la quietud del momento.

Ryuga brincó en cuanto percibió a un muchacho advertirle esas palabras. Alzó su atención y su L-Drago al frente, donde lo escuchó por segunda vez.

—¿Gingka?

—Ajá. Soy yo —Sonrió el de cabellos arrebolados*. No se escuchaba intimidante.

El de caperuza desconfió si bajar o no el lanzador. Alcanzaba a embestirlo desde esa posición si intentaba una idiotez; sin embargo Gingka no asumía propósitos para atacarlo. O así parecía.

—¿Tú también los ves, Ryuga? —Le interrogó el pelirrojo antes de que pudiera preguntarle su presencia ahí. Caminaba al hablar, se aproximaba a él— A Kenta y a Hikaru.

—¿Y cómo sabes de eso? —Comenzó a sospechar, encarnando el ceño— Pero más importante aun… ¿Por qué carajos me siguen?

Ya se hallaba a un metro y medio. Cerca, muy cerca. Uno sentado imitando a un vagabundo y el otro parado dando su espectacular sonrisa.

—Ya deberías saberlo… Aunque no te preocupes, ellos no te harán nada —Gingka metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Las mangas largas cooperaban con ese clima.

Ryuga se fijaba en todos las acciones de su rival. Atento por si Pegasus llegaría a una batalla.

—¡Es como mi papá siempre me dice! —Seguía conversando el de bufanda aparentando que no notaba a Ryuga levantarse— “Hijo, no debes de temerle a los muertos, ellos no te harán daño…” —Repitió con voz grave, lejos de ser similar a la de su padre— “En cambio con los vivos… Ellos pueden herirte todo lo que quieran”

En eso, Ryuga logró ver entre su mano lo que era un brillo. Lo que sería metal, con un mango.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer, Gingka? ¿Una batalla beyblade?

Las cosas no iban bien. Él estaba dando miedo.

—Pues, no traje a Pegasus... Pero Kenta y Hikaru me pidieron que me vengara… ¡Así que solo necesito a L-Drago!.. Y sé muy bien que no me lo vas a dar a menos de que yo sea el Karma. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?

Ryuga negó con su silencio inhumano. No iba acabar bien aquella conversación, sin dudas.

—Já, yo tampoco entiendo lo que estoy haciendo… Supongo que estoy delirando ¿eh?… Porque siento que esto es un mal sueño…

El cuchillo que esbozó Gingka mediante reflejaba otra amplia sonrisa, fue el producto que provocó por primera vez, un espasmo en Ryuga.

•  
•  
•

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —Demandaba aquel blader, insistiendo a la puerta de su apartamento.

Tantas veces tocó que Ryo se desorientó más que tomando el licor de la mesa. Tirado en la sala, revuelto por el mismo. El hábito de embriagarse comenzó luego de quedar atrapado en esa silla de ruedas. Ansiedad o depresión, igual se hundió.

—Sí, sí, sí… ¡Pasa! ¡Entra por la puerta! —Ryo se rascó el cabello con ojos pesados— Ni modo que por la ventana.

Gingka entró tambaleante —igual que su papá— estrujando los hilos de su sudadera. Se sacó los zapatos y sin vacilar dejó lo que era a L-Drago frente al montón de alcohol.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Tengo a L-Drago! —Emocionado, no soltó su vestimenta— ¡Ya podemos salvar al mundo!

—¿A quién? ¿En dónde estuviste, Gingka? —El hombre puso empeño en siquiera ver lo que había puesto adelante. Era lo que escuchó, a L-Drago— Whoah… Es el bey del hijo de… ¡Ah, Ry-yuga! —Hipeaba sin vergüenza.

—Papá, estás tomando.

El muchacho no soportaba el olor repulsivo que desprendía. Tampoco que le hayan dado vacaciones por reparaciones del edificio.

—Sí, así es… Lo siento —un hipo—. Este viejo ya no puede más, que horror de vida… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué pintaste de rojo a esta cosa? No eres un niño para que le estés haciendo eso a un objeto tan va-valioso… —Le inquirió meneándose de lado, sujetando al bey.

—Papá…

—Dime, hijo del alma.

—¿La sangre se quita fácil?

Gingka se giró, echando al piso su chaqueta que se había despojado para colocarse la sudadera. Las manos se movían solas, de la inquietud impregnando su cuerpo.

—No tienes el periodo… ¿O sí? ¡Es broma! ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntale a tu viejo.

El rojo le nublaba tanto la vista, que tenía nauseas. Condenados mareos por culpa del nervio. ¿Qué había hecho? Le dolía mucho algunas partes. Recibió una hermosa colección de golpiza, y el mismo filo con el que dañó a alguien, llevó cortadas que se sanarían en años.

—Es que en vez de “Ojo por ojo, diente por diente”… A Ryuga le apliqué “Ojo por ojo, muerte por muerte”.

Posteriormente de confesar como un inocente que robó un dulce hacia el pastor, sin que su borracho padre lo mirase, se observó reflejado una vez más en el empapado cuchillo de cocina. La sangre de Ryuga yacía en esa arma… Y por jugar a ser el Karma de manera demente, Kenta y Hikaru se rieron del agujero donde se derrumbó, porque ese dicho fue reescrito por el desequilibrado Gingka al tratar con el destino.


End file.
